Harry Potter and The New Prophecy
by UnwrittenLaw
Summary: Saphira and Lana, two ordinary girls, are transported to Hogwarts through their teachers bathroom. Somehow Dumbldore was expecting thier arrival, and asks them to attend the school. Yet a prophecy is unraveling that will reveal the evil Voldemort to an un
1. Beginning

****

Harry Potter-The New Prophecy

By-Over the top Hunter-Jumper

****

This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I have written a whole story and it will be slowly put up onto fan fiction. Please read and review….tell me what you think! 

Rating- PG

Spoilers-If you have not read the fifth HP book, then I would advise for you to not read this.

****

Disclaimers-None of the Harry Potter characters, places, or anything else that has to do with HP belong to me. All recognizable belong to JK Rowling. All others do belong to me though and please do not use these characters without asking. This story is written for the enjoyment of all readers only. In no way am I receiving money. 

To-This story was written and is being written for my best friend. Enjoy!

"Whoa, that was the weirdest dream I have ever had," Saphira mumbled to herself, slowly siting up in her huge bed. She looked over at her clock, "Great, time for school." She got out of bed going through her morning ritual as fast as she could. A few thirty minutes later she jumped off the bus and ran down the halls, dodging people and jumping over others asleep on the drab, tile floor untill she finally ended up at the place her friends called the 'pwned' corner. Breathless she slumped down against the wall across from her best friend.

"Lana! Guess what my dream was about!" Saphira asked.

Lana groaned, "I don't care."

"Yes you do, you want to know!"

"No I don't."

"Oh come on." Saphira grabbed Lana's arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Saphira!" Lana Protested.

"Just hear me out. This is some major Déjà vu. In my dream I rushed to school and pulled you into an empty classroom and I was explaining something to you. Then we were at Hogwarts."

Lana nodded, waiting for Saphira to go on. When she clearly wasn't going to Lana asked, "And is that it?" Saphira nodded. "Whatever." Lana went out into the hall and Saphira halted.

"Wait…Lana." Saphira grabbed Lana's arm once again and pulled her into a room, closing the door behind them.

"Wow. The teachers bathroom, exciting." Lana said, lacking enthusiasm.

"I've always wondered what it looks like," Saphira shrugged, "Oh well, let's go." Lana rolled her eyes as Saphira opened the door. They walked out into the hall and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Whoa…Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore." Saphira whispered quietly. Instead of the blank, white washed walls and matching white tile, the walls were a dark gray stone, as well as the floors. The ceiling was at least twice the height of their high schools, and there was no electricity to be seen. Torches in brackets lined the walls, each glowing a bright yellow and orange. Lana spun around quickly but the door to the bathroom was replaced with a large oak one.

"Wh-where exactly are we?" Lana asked, turning to Saphira for an answer.

Saphira smiled. "Déjà vu! And twice in one day!" Lana shook her head, Saphira could be odd at times.

"Déjà vu? You mean-you think we're at Hogwarts?" Lana turned and grabbed the large brass handle in front of her and pushed. "Not a chance…we are not at…" She had opened the door and stopped mid-sentence. There in front of her and Saphira was a great hall, filled with four long tables that ended up at one shorter one in the front, raised above the rest. The scene before them didn't look real, even the ceiling was odd. Saphira looked up to see the light blue sky, at least, she thought it was. Lana turned to Saphira and said matter-of-factly, "Hmm, guess you're right. We are at Hogwarts." Saphira nodded and they stepped over the threshold, into the hall. "I wonder where everyone is." Lana stated, mostly to herself.

"Well, today's date is…uhh-"

"August 31st," Lana finished for her, looking at her watch. "That means everyone should be here tomorrow. Well, only if this is really Hogwarts."

"It must be," an unfamiliar voice behind the girls made them jump. "For I am Albus Dumbledore and I am wondering what you two are doing here." Saphira and Lana exchanged glances, then explained how they had gone through the teachers bathroom. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, almost mockingly as he listened. "It's very odd, but I was told to be expecting two new students early. Fourth years-I presume." Saphira shrugged and looked at Lana, who just stared. Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, I'd say you are. Now if you will follow me I will take you to my office and we can talk there." With that he turned and led them out of the great hall. Saphira and Lana hurried along behind him, trying to keep up with such long strides. They walked along many corridors, then finally came upon a statue to which Dumbledore whispered, "Butterbeer." The Statue turned revealing a flight of stairs, which they ascended. At the top the entered a circular room, Dumbledore's office. The many gadgets awed Saphira and Lana and Dumbledore had to clear his throat loudly to get their attention. "Girls, if you would like to attend Hogwarts, though it's a bit on the spur of the moment, I'll need you to go and pack your bags so you can arrive on the train tomorrow with the rest of the students. Would it be fine for you two to take a portkey back home? I'm a bit busy so I will have to explain things later-" Just at that moment the door burst open and a wizard in dark green robes came bursting in. 

"Excuse me, Dumbledore, I must speak to you at once about this prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. You see, the two girls it talks about…" He stopped mid-sentence, having just noticed Saphira and Lana. 

Dumbledore looked frantic and quickly pulled an old boot from a drawer in his desk and handed it to the girls. "Take this, hold onto it tightly and you will be transported home. Pack your trunks and tomorrow grab onto it again just before noon and you will be taken to Kings Cross. Hurry now," Saphira grabbed it and Lana followed suit. They gave each other questioning looks before they were transported off to their homes.


	2. The Train

****

The Train

Ch.2 in the story Harry Potter and The New Prophecy

By-overthetOpXhunterjumper

Saphira groaned as she got up off of the hard stone floor. The portkey had taken her to platform 9 and ¾ but instead of setting her down it had dropped her and her trunk. She wiped the dirt off of her jeans and picked up her trunk, looking around for Lana.

*CRASH*

Lana landed next to Saphira, her trunk popping open and landing on the portkey. Lana quickly got up and began gathering up her belongings, which had spilled all over the floor.

"Great, just great." She mumbled. Lana stood up, having closed her trunk and looked at Saphira. "Let's just go through." Lana went over to the barrier, trunk in hand, and casually leaned through. Saphira followed her lead. Once on the other side, they made their way over to the long, black train. 

"Saphira-look. It's Harry Potter." Lana whispered. Saphira turned around and there was Harry, leaning against the train and talking to his best friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Lana and Saphira smiled and started over to where they were standing. 

"Excuse me, but do you know what we're supposed to do with our luggage?" Lana asked, indicating her trunk. 

Hermione nodded, "You take them on the train with you and store them in the compartments. Are you first years?" She asked looking them over. Saphira smiled and shook her head.

"No, we're going into our fourth year."

"I've never seen you around here before," Harry put in, "What house are you in?"

Lana shrugged, "Well, It's complicated." The train whistled, interrupting her.

"All aboard." The conductor yelled to the students.

"We'll tell you later, on the train perhaps?" Saphira asked.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione and I have to monitor the compartments, we're prefects." He smiled proudly. 

Hermione nodded, "Why don't you tell Harry, then we'll come find you later." The train whistled again.

Saphira and Lana picked up their trunks. "Sounds good," Lana replied. "See ya." Hermione and Ron hurried off to the front of the train while Saphira, Lana, and Harry got on. They found an empty compartment towards the back and Saphira and Lana stored away their trunks. They all three sat down, but Saphira jumped back up.

"OW! What the-" Saphira looked down as a small black cat sat up and hissed. She looked at Harry. "Is this yours?" 

He shook his head, "I've never seen it before, must be one of the first years." Saphira reached out to the kitten and went to stroke its head. It almost immediately fell asleep and Saphira picked it up, moving it over so she could sit down.

"I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Lana, and this is Saphira." Saphira nodded, still stroking the kitten.

"How we came here is a bit odd. We walked into the teachers bathroom at our school, in the muggle world, then came back out and we were at Hogwarts." Saphira explained.

Lana nodded in agreement. "Yup, then we turned and opened the door we came out of and we found ourselves in the great hall."

"Then Dumbledore walks in, and tells us he was expecting us."

Lana shook her head. "No, he just said he was expecting two new students. Anyways, he took us to his office and as he was telling us about Hogwarts, and then this man walked in."

Saphira looked puzzled, but continued on for her friend. "He was wearing dark green wizards robes and started talking to Dumbledore about a prophecy that talks about two girls."

"But then he notices us. He stops and Dumbledore gives us a portkey. Now here we are, as confused as ever." Lana shook her head, as if trying to clear her thoughts. Harry, who had been silently listening now spoke up.

"That man, what did he look like exactly?"

"I don't know," Saphira answered. "I really wasn't paying any attention to his face, just to what he was saying. Yet he did mention something about the Department of Mysteries." 

Lana's face lit up, "Do you think, Saphira, in the fifth book theirs that prophecy about Voldemort and Harry…maybe…oh never mind."

"No, the prophecy was destroyed and there was no talk about two girls in it."

Harry looked confused, "Who's this Voldemort guy? And what do you mean the fifth book?"

Lana looked shocked, "Have you never heard of the Harry Potter books? It's all about how Voldemort killed your parents but couldn't kill you and you wound up with that scar on your forehead and now Voldemort's after you and the wizarding worlds gone into panic mode!" 

Harry shook his head. "Nope, never heard of it."

Lana looked at Saphira, who seemed to be as shocked as she was. "Are you sure, I mean, the whole worlds crazy about the books, crazy about you."

Harry shook his head yet again, "I have no clue what you're talking about. My parents aren't dead, I don't have a scar on my forehead, I've never heard of this Voldemort guy and I've never heard of any books written about me." With that Harry got up and stormed out of the compartment. 

Saphira looked at Lana, "Weird, too weird."


End file.
